Everyday Routine
Everyday Routine is a video created by STBlackST using GMOD. It mainly follows the adventure, or "everyday routine", of the RED team. Summary The video begins in koth_suijin, inside a building, a Medic has set up a planting pot with mysterious contents. He then takes the bottle the sleeping Demoman next to him was holding. The Demoman wakes up, upset with the Medic for taking his bottle, and the Medic then drops the bottle into the pot. With a flash of light a plant emerges from the pot with a medicine container budding from it. The Demoman is fascinated by the product. The Medic picks the container from the plant, giving a quick chuckle from excitement. He then places the container on the table and flicks off the cap and knocks it over, and pulls it away, leaving a pile of the contents of the container, which turned out to be cocaine. A Spy appears from behind the table and snorts up the cocaine, thanking the Medic afterwards; he then runs off, presumed to be high. A Soldier appears from the ceiling. While hanging from said ceiling, he asks the Medic to transform him into a foot. The Medic complies, and grabs the Soldier's face, then flips himself and the Soldier over, and regurgitates a small medicine container into the Soldier's mouth, which he subsequently eats, fulfilling his request and transforming him into a foot. During this transformation process, it turns out that gravity inside the building was flipped, causing the Demoman from before to fall from the new "ceiling". The Demoman is presumably angered at the turn of events, and is seen later in the video. Meanwhile, a Sniper is spying on Miss Pauling and Femscout, and claims that "you don't see a-lot o' these." He then unzips his pants and chuckles, and was probably going to start masturbating, if it wasn't for a katana-wielding Scout that punctured his head. The Scout shows off a few moves before leveling his katana, revealing the dismembered head of the Sniper, who then proposes to see how much blood is in him, the Scout agrees. All the blood in the Sniper's head drains out, then the head looks down and exclaims, "Piss!" The Scout flings the head off of his katana and away, and shows off a few more moves before resting on his finger, and introduces himself as, "Death Machine." He is met by the Soldier-foot, who greets himself as "American Boot." Death Machine grabs American Boot and throws in onto a pillar, who transforms back into his "Soldier" self, and draws a katana. Soldier then taunts Death Machine by saying "C'mere, scum!" Death Machine is up for the challenge and leaps into a duel with the Soldier. The duel lasts several seconds before Death Machine flings Soldier's katana into the and, while he is dazed, thrusts his blade into Soldier. But it turns out that the Soldier was a decoy, turning into a wooden target, and revealing that the real Soldier was on an adjacent pillar nearby. Soldier says "You fight like my mama," and starts laughing at Death Machine. Death Machine, unamused by the Soldier, draws a pistol and shoots Soldier, causing him to fall to the ground below, and finally announcing that he is dead. Meanwhile, a Heavy watched Death Machine through a pair of binoculars as Soldier is defeated, and states that it is "Not good." Heavy looks towards a crate with the words, "Tactical Anti-Scout Device," with "Made with Love and Cocaine" written below it. The crate bursts open, revealing an Engineer inside. The Heavy instructs the Engineer to "Get that tiny b*tch." The Engineer salutes, then flies to Death Machine. Engineer holds up a toolbox. Unimpressed, Death Machine tells Engineer that he sucks. Engineer then opens the toolbox, showing an Engineer head identical to his inside. Death Machine is surprised and confused, and is then captured by the toolbox. Engineer says "Gotcha", in celebration of his catch. A spy known as Mr. Snortobeat uncloaks right behind him and starts singing a song about his admire towards the Engineer. The song is abruptly stopped by a telephone pole landing on top of Mr. Snortobeat. Engineer looks up at the telephone pole, discovering that a payphone is mounted on the side. Engineer slithers up the pole, and stands on the side of it, seemingly by changing the angle of the influence of gravity on himself, to pick up the phone. He calls Heavy and announces to him, "Job well done." Heavy responds with "Very good." Soon later, the Demoman, presumably from before, and drunk, begins chopping down the telephone pole with an axe. Engineer says "Drunk son of a b*tch!" Demoman swings again, with Engineer responding with "Son, I'm gonna-", with Demoman interrupting with "F*ck everything!" Demoman makes a final swing and the pole begins to fall. As the pole is merely feet from hitting the ground, Heavy appears and objects, and casts a spell which sounds like "Pactum Sh*tus." The pole's fall reverses and falls in the opposite direction, landing on Demoman, with Demoman saying "Oh, that's smart." Engineer stands up on the now horizontal pole that is partially over a cliff, and finishes with "That's whatcha get." Heavy flies over on a dispenser and grabs Engineer, says "Come to Heavy," and flies off with Engineer into the horizon. The epilogue shows Soldier on a stretcher, with Medic and Spy to either side of him. Spy is mourning Soldier's supposed death. Then Medic states, "Diagnosis: Soldier is dead!" But it turns out that Soldier was alive the whole time, and he objects to the Medic's statement. The Medic is determined to make it seem like Soldier is dead, so he forces Soldier to believe is such. Soldier realises he was tricked, and wakes up again, but Spy hits him with a mailbox, either knocking him unconscious or killing him. Meanwhile, Sniper's head, while still alive, is guiding his decapitated body to the control point by shouting directions, using left, left, right. The body falls over on the control point and captures it, with Sniper's head letting out a chuckle. The credits roll and the video ends. Category:Videos Category:Videos by STBlackST